The lifespans of seals in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average seal lives $14.9$ years; the standard deviation is $3.4$ years. Use the empirical rule (68-95-99.7%) to estimate the probability of a seal living longer than $21.7$ years.
Explanation: $14.9$ $11.5$ $18.3$ $8.1$ $21.7$ $4.7$ $25.1$ $95\%$ $2.5\%$ $2.5\%$ We know the lifespans are normally distributed with an average lifespan of $14.9$ years. We know the standard deviation is $3.4$ years, so one standard deviation below the mean is $11.5$ years and one standard deviation above the mean is $18.3$ years. Two standard deviations below the mean is $8.1$ years and two standard deviations above the mean is $21.7$ years. Three standard deviations below the mean is $4.7$ years and three standard deviations above the mean is $25.1$ years. We are interested in the probability of a seal living longer than $21.7$ years. The empirical rule (or the 68-95-99.7 rule) tells us that $95\%$ of the seals will have lifespans within 2 standard deviations of the average lifespan. The remaining $5\%$ of the seals will have lifespans that fall outside the shaded area. Because the normal distribution is symmetrical, half $({2.5\%})$ will live less than $8.1$ years and the other half $({2.5\%})$ will live longer than $21.7$ years. The probability of a particular seal living longer than $21.7$ years is ${2.5\%}$.